


Always Like This

by saltandlimes



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drug Use, First Kiss, M/M, Shotgunning, Soft Kylux, high!hux, what the hell limes, you wrote soft kylux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7204508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandlimes/pseuds/saltandlimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo just wants to help Hux relax. Really. That's all he thought would happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Guys. Smoking weed is illegal in much of the world. Don't do it if it's illegal where you live. 
> 
> In other notes, I just really wanted to write a shotgunning fic for kylux, cause I love the trope, and it's *so* underused. And this ball of sweetness fell out.

Luke always said it was false release. False calm and fake emptiness. Kylo sighs deep, pushes the memory away. Luke was wrong. He knows that now. And now, as he sits, crosslegged on the floor of the room, there are thin papers in front of him. They crinkle as he fishes two out, smooths them flat and then folds them over. And he's pulling a little jar out of his robes. It clinks as he sets it down, full up. 

Kylo has been saving it for a special occasion, better than what he usually gets for himself. But this is definitely a special moment, a moment that deserves something better than his usual. And he crumbles it up between his fingers, regretting for a moment leaving the silver case he uses to break up the buds in his quarters. But he doesn't want to go back, doesn't want to chance missing something here. 

And so he shreds it, tiny shards falling across the floor. And then he's filling the papers, packing it into a tight line and rolling a thin cylinder. He feels a shiver in the Force as he licks a long line, seals them tight. Then he's tamping down the filling, sharp ears picking out the sound of a door opening in the outer room. 

“Ren!” Hux's voice is sharp, surprised. “These are my quarters! What are you doing here?” Kylo just smiles up at him, flicks a sparker to light the joint. “And what are you smoking?”

Trust Hux to worry about that, of all things. Not Kylo sitting on his floor. But _what_ he was smoking. And Kylo knows that Hux has more than a passing acquaintance with tabac, but if there's one thing Hux doesn't need, it's more stimulants. He needs this instead. 

“Helping you relax.” And Hux glares at him.

“I don't need help relaxing. And what _is_ that smell?” Kylo just shrugs. The first hit is getting to him, and he's feeling a little warm, soft light and beauty humming around him. And Hux must notice something different, because instead of yelling more he slumps down onto the couch, eyes tired and frustrated. 

“I don't suppose you'll tell me what this is all about, will you, Ren?” Kylo shakes his head, moves to curl next to Hux on the couch. Hux sniffs, leans a little closer. “What is that, Ren?”

“Something relaxing. The knights use it sometimes.” And it's a little bit of a stretch – Kylo's the only knight to indulge. But Hux doesn't need to know that, doesn't need to know how personal this is. And he holds the joint out, watches as Hux's thin fingers curl about it. Then Hux is bringing it to his mouth...

As Hux exhales, grimace on his face, Kylo winces. He's forgotten, forgotten that Hux doesn't quite know what he's doing, has only smoked thin standard issue tabac before. And so he holds the smoke in his mouth too long, inhales wrong. And his face is screwed up, perplexed. 

And then Kylo has a terrible, wonderful idea. Because Hux doesn't seem to be relaxing, not even after a few minutes of staring, perplexed, at Kylo as the knight takes another long, long drag. And Kylo is starting to mellow, time skipping and flowing around him as he fuzzes out, limbs heavy and soft against the hard back of the couch. Before he knows what he's going, he's reaching out, cupping a hand around Hux's thin shoulder and drawing him closer. And Hux comes, pulling back against Kylo's hand, but he comes. And the Kylo whispering, soft next to Hux's parted lips. 

“Breathe in when I breathe out.” Hux nods, and Kylo draws in a hit, holding tight to it as he leans even closer. Then he's pushing it out as Hux inhales, long smoke curling between them to flood into Hux's soft lips. And Hux is gasping a little. 

There's a series of long, silent moments. 

Then Hux laughs. He laughs, and it's the most incredible sound that Kylo's ever heard, tinkling, snickering, filling Kylo up with a bubbling feeling that's fizzing through him. And he's leaning closer, breath hot across Kylo's cheek. 

“Is it always like this?” And Kylo smiles, lazy and slow. 

“Is what?” Kylo wants to snicker, to laugh too, But he just stretches his free arm across the back of the couch, not touching, but there.

“Whatever this is, Ren. Because it sure isn't tabac.” And he does laugh now, welling up deep inside him and fluttering through to dance from his lips across Hux's too-close cheek.

“Yes, Hux. And it gets better.” Hux nods, still curt even with the softness in his eyes, and Kylo takes a drag, hears Hux gasp as he blows out a long stream. And Hux closes his eyes, face slack and warm, holding the hit between pursed lips. And he's beautiful like this, beautiful as he smiles at Kylo.

And this isn't really what Kylo meant to happen, thought would happen when he slumped down on Hux's floor with a joint. But now, with Hux curled beside him, and a high floating through his bones, his original plan doesn't seem to matter. The joint has burned down in between his fingers, and he stubs it out, twitches his fingers to light the next one. And Hux smiles, a strange smile that Kylo's never seen before. 

“Can I have another?” Kylo nods, takes a drag. And their lips are almost touching now, the flutter flick of smoke caressing Kylo's eyelashes, wandering between their faces, filling the thin space inside, between them. And they're closer on the next breath, Hux's eyes fluttering open, to caress over Kylo's face. 

Then he brings the joint up again. And Hux's lips are on his, soft as they drag the smoke from his mouth. And Kylo needs. He needs this, soft and warm around him, Hux melting around him. Because whatever friendship they've found before, whatever tickle of kindness they've shared behind closed doors, this is different. And some of the sparks dancing through him aren't from the high, but from the lazy press of Hux's mouth, the heat of his shoulder against Kylo's arm. 

And then Hux is pulling away, last echoes of smoke curling up between them. 

“Ren, what are you doing to me?” And it sounds like Hux is trying to harden his voice unsuccessfully, trying to force the edge into it. 

“What do you want?” And his voice is slow, slipping around his mouth, echoing out onto the shine of Hux's wet lips. 

And then Hux is pressing closer, closer than Kylo thought he could get, thigh tight against Kylo's hip, and his voice is a whisper. 

“Everything.” And Kylo catches a sudden glimpse, an echo through his mind, of Hux raising a fist into the air, cheering crowd in the courtyard below the tall balcony. And Kylo is at his side, robes soft on his skin. And they're next to each other at the head of the universe. There's a smile on his face, and hands tight on Kylo's shoulder, and they hold one another in front of the crowd. 

Then Hux's lips are on his once again, and Kylo can't focus on the vision, the dream any longer. Because there is something more real, deep and dark and _his_ in the press of Hux's mouth, insistent and needy.

And his tongue is in Kylo's mouth, searching, caressing, holding and taking. He pulls Hux closer, touching, running his hands up and down a narrow waist and soft curves. And Kylo doesn't know how he got here, doesn't know how he got this, because it isn't what he thought would happen. But he wants it now, wants the dream he glimpsed echoing through Hux's mind. And so he's tangling them together, shimmering warmth tight around them both. 

And somehow his shirt is off, and Hux's bare skin presses against his. Kylo gasps at the first touch of Hux's hands against his ribs, the flicker of fingers in a strange timeskip. 

“Kylo...” It's a moan, needy and low. The lazy caress of Hux's lips is more insistent now, harsher. It flutters around him, caressing, holding. And Hux is in his lap, moving, pressing. Kylo is hard, so hard, and he can feel Hux against him, and it's beautiful. 

When he presses his hand to the front of Hux's pants, to the bulge he feels there, Hux whimpers, high, needy. And when he reaches inside, flexes his fingers around Hux's cock, Hux gasps into his mouth. And Kylo fists them together, pulling himself out to clasp a warm hand around them both. He's holding on tight, hand slick with precome. 

Time flexes about them, and his back is arching tight against Hux. His abs pressing against Hux's belly, Hux's ass heavy and warm in his lap. Kylo aches, needs, wants, and this is better than anything, and Luke was wrong, wrong, because this is good, this is right. And Hux whimpers again, arches, comes. It's slick against Kylo's cock and he can't help himself, calls out Hux's name in a low shout as Hux slumps over his shoulder. Kylo's dick jerks, spends. 

When he finally comes down, Hux is curled against his chest. And they're both panting. He dropped the joint at some point, and it petered out on the floor, wasted against the metal. But Hux is still there, still solid and warm. And Kylo floats. 

“We can relax another time... if you like...” And Hux's voice is still soft, lilting so unlike his clipped demands. 

And Kylo wants everything too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my darling [@tezzypants](http://tezzypants.tumblr.com/) for putting up with me saying I was going to write this for a week and then not actually writing it.
> 
> There's a gorgeous [piece of art](http://wheniseelevimyheartgoesdokidoki.tumblr.com/post/146375049989/breathe-in-when-i-breathe-out-hux-nods-and) for this on tumblr! Thanks, dear.


End file.
